The Shield's Girls
by JINX1824
Summary: Kate, the latest Diva on the Raw roaster, one things she was expecting on her first night was to catch the attention of three of the heel wrestlers. Follow her as she finds a different side to the Shield, and through her life as a WWE Diva, Find out what happens when she becomes the Shield's Girl, and who will she fall for Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns or Dean Ambrose.
1. Shield's Promo

**Hey Guys, this is the start of the story in script version, sorry about this I thought it would make a change to how all the other stories are started, thank you to everyone who has been so supportive with all my other stories truly appreciated.**

* * *

**SHIELD PROMO**

**Dean Ambrose: **Citerzens of the WWE Universe, It's time you opened your eyes

**Seth Rollins: **Or we will open them for you

**(Flash Back to three months before at survivor series 2012)**

**Dean Ambrose: **Dean Ambrose

**Seth Rollins: **Seth Rollins

**Roman Reigns: **Roman Reigns, Welcome to the Shield of Justice

**Seth Rollins: **Everyone is accountable Randy Orton (Evil Laugh)

**Dean Ambrose: **We're about princeables, We're about honour

**Seth Rollins: **Sheamus, you like to fight for fun Aye fella

**Roman Reigns: **We fight for Justice

**Dean Ambrose: **Welcome to concequences Miz

**Seth Rollins: **Welcome to payback Randy

**Dean Ambrose: **Welcome back to reality Ryback

**(Roman Reigns roaring in background)**

**Dean Ambrose: **We answer to nobody

**Seth Rollins:** We don't work for anybody, We are the Shield, We did talk about injustice, did we Ryback, Hell No, did we Randy, did we Miz, did we just talk about injustice

**Roman Reigns:** We rectified it

**Dean Ambrose: **Ambrose

**Seth Rollins: **Rollins

**Roman Reigns: **Reigns

**Seth Rollins: **You will believe in the Shield

**Roman Reigns: **(shouts) Believe in the shield.

**(buzzing noise)**

**Roman Reigns: **We're justing getting started


	2. Backstage of Monday Night Raw

**Hey Guys, didn't really know what to write for this chapter as it is the first appearence of Kate Calaway, thanks for being so supportive with all my stories it means a lot to me.**

* * *

The Shield were talking about their plans to get the gold for their team, when a young women no older than 19, walked pasted them, holding on to a piece of paper. All members of the team looked at her, then looked at each other, all wondering who she was and what she was doing there. She turned around and walked past them again, then the Shield followed her. Roman cleared his throat to get her attention, when she turned around they all smiled at her.

"You look confused there?" said Roman, in his deep voice, she only nodded, kind of out of fear but smiled to try and cover it up, "I'm Roman Reigns, this is Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose" Roman added, pointing to each of his team members as he said their names.

"Together we create the Shield, also known as the Hounds of Justice" said Seth once she had stock their hands, Seth being his normal flirty self, he looked her over, noticing her slim frame, waist length wavy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, with thick eye-liner and dark eye-shadow on, he also noticed she was wearing black skinny jeans, combat boots and a shield t-shirt.

"My name is Kate Calaway, and It's nice to meet you" said Kate smiling but also kind of amused that none of them had noticed her second name was the same as a particular wrestler, "Do any of you know where Mr McMahon's office is?" she asked looking at the piece of paper her father had given her.

"Yep, I'll take you there" said Seth kind of falling for her even know he had only known her for a few minutes, "I'll meet you guys in the ring for practice" he said as he let Kate walk in front of him, both Roman and Dean nodded and then looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

Seth lead Kate down the hall and around the corner, and they were walking for about, ten to fifteen minutes when they come to a stop, at a door that had Vince McMahon written on it, she smiled at him, while also noticing his ring gear, and that he had two tone hair like she had never seen it before, blond one side and brown the other side, he bung on the door for her and then gave her something.

"Goodbye Kate, see you around" said Seth before walking away to go to the ring and practice for the show, he looked back to which she smiled and waved to him before entering Vince McMahon's Office, she smiled at him as he motioned for her to sit down, he knew her quite well since she was always around with her father when growing up.

After the meeting Vince took her to her own private locker room, which happened to be right next to the shields, he gave her the key, before showing her around the rest of the place, taking her to the costume place and explaining that they will make her outfit is she designs it for them, then he took her to the make up area, the canteen, the practice area and then finally to the arena where the live show would happen, the he took her back to her locker room.

"Well it's great you decided to sign with us instead of TNA, you will be a great addition to our diva's roaster and of course to both Raw and Smackdown roasters and you will be just as great as your father, as you have already showed promising skills in ROH" said Vince before leaving her in front of her locker room, she had her bag on her shoulder as she unlocked the door to the locker room.

When she got in there she put her bag down and locked the door again, and went to take a shower, before changing into her ring gear, she had combat boots on, with a red mini shirt, a top that cuts of at the stomacher and a black leather jacket then hit the the start of her skirt, undone of course to show of her body, then she went to the curtain to warm up for her match.


	3. Kate's First Match

**Hey Guys, thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten so far and all the support I have had, Thanks to everyone who has read this story.**

* * *

Kate was sat backstage watching the match before hers, the match was a tag team match between the Shield's Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins vs The Prime Time Players. She was watching with anticipation, then Roman speared Tidus O'Neil and Seth did the blackout to Darren Young. 1...2...3... The Shield won. They were joined in their celebration by Dean Ambrose, Kate couldn't help but smile that they won.

A few minutes had past since The Shield had won their match and Kate was litterly behind the curtian backstage waiting for her music to start, while she was waiting she made sure her hair was tidy and her outfit was straight, then her music suddenly began to play, she took a deep breath before walking on to the entrance ramp.

"I'm coming home, I'm coming home, Tell the world I'm coming home, Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday, I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes, I'm coming home, I'm coming home, Tell the world I'm coming ... Home" sounded loud in the arena as Kate came out smiling at the crowd, walking down to the ring, while also watching her opponant. When she finally got in the ring and taken off her leather jacket, the ring announcer Lillian Garcia introduced both of them to the WWE Universe.

"Introducing first from Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida, Alicia Fox and Introducing second from Davenport Iowa, Our latest addition to the Diva roaster Kate Calaway" When Lilian had finished introducing them, the referee made sure she was out of the ring before, he called for the bell.

The match was mainly Alicia Fox, but that all changed when Kate moved out of the way of the flying Elbow, then she used the momentum to her advantage and did some of her moves, including dropkicks, Enzuigiri, and then she put a submission move on Alicia, one that she had created herself, she put her Alicia left arm behind her back like in the cross-face chicken wing, and then put Alicia in a headlock/sleeper hold, Kate called the move Passed Time, after a few seconds Alicia tapped out, resulting in a win for Kate.

"Here is your Winner Kate Calaway" said Lillian as Kate music started to blast through the arena, she was jumping for joy but also showed respect to Alicia by helping her up and shaking her hand. Little did Kate known that the Seth Rollins had watch her whole match, Roman and Dean decided to join in and watch her watch about half way through, all of them were impressed with her performance. After Kate's match she went backstage to get washed and changed, she was on her way to the locker room, when she litterly crashed into someone.

"Oh Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" said Kate apoligising for bumping into the man, when she looked up from the floor she noticed she had crashed into CM Punk. He held out a hand for her to help her up and smiled at her.

"No problem, nothing broken, and congrats on your first match, lots of potential there" said Punk before walking off, Kate just smile and then took a deep breath before carrying on walking hoping she wasn't going to crash into anyone else like that. While she walking back to her locker room, she heard clapping behind her, when she turned around, she once again seen the shield.

"This may sound daft but are you three following me" asked Kate, looking at them, at little confused, all three of them stood there looking at her very amused, which was starting to make her feel a little uncomfortable, as there was no one else around there, just the four of them.

"We're not following you Kate, we just wanted to say congratualtions on your win" said Dean smiling at her, but also giving her a look that kind of scared her, hell she should of been used it but, that one wasn't like she was used to.

"Yeah you were amazing out there especially with the submission move you used, what's it called by the way?" added Seth while also asking a question to her, and trying to distracter from Dean as he could see that she was getting uncomfortable.

"Passed Time, and thank you" replied Kate, smiling at the three of them, while also answering the question that Seth had asked just a few seconds before. She kind of jumped at little when Seth went out of character and hugged her in congratulations, while also whispering something in her ear, which only confused her more.

"Congrats Kate, and we will see you around" said Roman before giving her a reassuring smile and breaking the arkward silence that was between them, then all three members of The Shield waved goodbye and let her continue to her locker room.


	4. AJ and The Shield to the Rescue

**Hey Guys, thank you for all the reviews and support I have had for this story, it really does mean a lot to me, If you find any mistakes please P.M me to let me know. Once again thanks for all the support and reviews truly appreciated.**

* * *

It had been a month since Kate debuted on Raw, as she was loving every minute of it, She had formed a tag team with AJ Lee called Psycho's, as both of them had very similar personalities, and neither of them really cared what others thought about them. Kate also sees the Shield as well, as she followed the advice that Seth and Roman gave her just after she first started, and now she was one half of the women's world tag team champions. Anyway today was Raw recording and she was in a singles match against Summer Rae, who she didn't see eye to eye with at all.

Kate was backstage with AJ in their private locker room that they shared, both of them getting changed into their ring gear, Kate her short skirt, combat boots, psycho's T-Shirt and black leather jacket, she also had her hair in a pony tail, AJ was where her normal ring gear, shorts with Chuck Taylor shoes, and a matching top that went with her shorts that cut off at the stomach and had a girl skull and bones on it.

"Kate, you know there is no need to be nervous about this match" said AJ breaking the awkward silence in the room, while also trying to reassure her partner that the match will go as normal.

"Yeah I know, it's just the fact Fandango will be a ring side again" said Kate looking at AJ and smiling at her, wondering how the match was going to turn out and whether she was going to see the shield in the crowd again like she had most of her other matches over the past month.

"It will be fine, plus if he get involved in the match again like last time you will have to kick is butt again ever that I will, or maybe if you're real lucky the shield will help you with him and take him out for you" replied AJ giving her team mate some confidence and reminder that she will come out if anything happens and the shield were most likely to be in the arena again. Then somebody knocked on the door to tell Kate she had ten minutes until her match, so she gave AJ a hug and they did their secret hand shake and then she went to the curtain that lead to the arena.

Summer Rae and Fandango were already out in the ring doing there normal entrance, once they had finished, Kate's music hit, the crowd went crazy and she skipped down to the ring, with her trade mark smile and waving to the crowd. Once she was in the ring, she once again took off her jacket, the referee made sure Fantango was out of the ring before he called for the bell.

"Well this should be a slobber knocker of a match between these two women King, what do you think JBL and Cole?" said and asked JR looking at the two women stare each other down in the ring, Kate doing her psycho smile to scare Summer Rae.

"I think you're gonna be right about that JR, you have Summer Rae who thinks she is better than all the other Diva's in the division and made a few enemies in the process and then you have Kate who is one half of the women's world tag champions who is will do anything to get to the point" said JBL looking at the match just as Summer Rae kicked Kate in the stomach and attempted the running bull dog.

"Yeah including going after Fandango again if he get involved in her match like he did last time, I don't think he has forgotten the suicide dive she did to him" said King watching the match and noticing that Kate was on the top rope, where she did a sunset flip right on Summer. 1...2... "Only two Fandango broke the count I think he is going to regret that" added King not liking what Fantango had done.

"I think I agree with you king and let's not forget Seth Rollins of the shield has been seen wondering backstage for Kate wanting to tell her something but never found her. Oh hold on a minute Seth Rollins is attacking Fandango" said Cole sounding more excited with the last bit.

"Psycho's Mind, Kate has just hit Psycho's Mind on Summer Rae" shouted JR noticing that Kate took advantage of the distraction coursed when Seth attacked Fandango, 1...2...3... Kate's music started to play, then she was attack from behind by Michelle McCool who was happy about how Kate had won the match, she was joined in the attack by Summer Rae, while Seth was distracted Fandango knocked him head first into the steal stairs and was joined by Randy Orton and Alberto Del Rio in making sure nobody would stop the girls in the ring.

_Let's Light it up, Light it up, Light it up, Light it tonight, Lets light it up, Like shooting stars are burning light up the sky, Let's light it up_

With that the crowd went crazy again as AJ slipped past the three superstars and into the ring jumping right on Michelle McCool. _Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta Shield_ sounded through the arena, Seth had gotten back up and was joined by Dean and Roman, all three of them aimed for one of the three superstars while, AJ finished Michelle McCool off and aimed for Summer Rae who was still attacking a defenceless Kate.

Once Fandango, Summer Rae, Alberto Del Rio, Michelle McCool and Randy Orton all retreated backstage, AJ ran to her team mates side, noticing she was lying motionless on the floor, Seth jumped in the ring and lent down next to her, and he and Dean help roll her out of the ring, where Roman took her backstage where as Dean helped a annoyed and concerned AJ out of the ring as Seth lead the way to the medical room. All of them worrying about Kate's well fair.


	5. Hospital

**Thanks for all the support and reviews, and a special thanks to Caz21, Liveforambrose, Kitkat1488, Justkimmy, Pinayprincesa, TotalRedhead and Elle (guest) for all the reviews and noticing the mistake with one of the names. All appreciated.**

* * *

It had been two days since the attack on the Raw recording and Kate had been checked out by the medical staff backstage but when she didn't respond to anything they were doing she was rushed to the nearest hospital, while Vince McMahon called the ones responsible for what happened to his office.

**Vince's Office**

Vince was sitting at his desk when he heard a bang on the door, he ignored it the first time and continued with his paper work that Mark Calaway had given him, he heard the knocking on the door again and decided to put the five wrestlers the other side of the door out their misery.

"Enter" he shouted in a rather annoyed voice that he had to do this, as he trusted his wrestlers, to have more respect for their co-workers than what they had showed during the Monday taping. He motioned for them to sit down on the chairs provided, they did just that not wanting to annoy their boss any more.

"I assume you all no why you are here?" asked Vince looking at them with a kind of evil glint in his eye, which he could see was making them uncomfortable, he looked at each of them, as they nodded yes to his question. "Well then I wanted to know why you two girls attacked Kate and didn't stop when she wasn't defending herself and I want to know why you three boys wouldn't let anyone else in the ring to the point where the shield had to come down and stop you?" said Vince, then it all went silence for a few minutes while he waited for someone to start explaining.

"Me and Summer attacked Kate, because we are the number one contenders for Women's world tag team titles, and we were only sending a message to her and AJ, I would have stopped once she stopped defending herself but AJ was attacking me" said Michelle being honest at what their intentions were.

"I attacked her for several reasons, one for the same reason as Michelle, two because of what she did to Fandango last time we had a match and three because I was distracted and she took advantage of it and the fact that I don't like her" said Summer missing something off her explanation, Vince only nodded at the girls explanation.

"We didn't let any of the other superstars in the ring because we were trying to protect Michelle and Summer" said Alberto Del Rio and swallowed loudly when he seen the look of his bosses face knowing it would have probably been the wrong thing to say.

"I wouldn't let anyone in the ring because Summer asked if I could help her get revenge by stopping any superstars that came to help in the ring, but we were going to stop AJ but she is a bit of a psycho so I didn't take any chances with her and plus the fact I noticed either Seth Rollins or all three members of the shield were in the crowd during her's and AJ's matches but not during other Diva's matches" said Randy just being truthful and hoping the punishment wasn't going to be that bad.

"I just wanted revenge for the suicide dive that she did on me the last time Kate and Summer had a match, there was no way in hell I deserved that, plus the fact it's about time somebody beat some sense into her" said Fandango sound very proud of himself and Summer at what they had done.

"Well then that answers most of my questions, now for your punishment, at the request of Mark Calaway, Alberto Del Rio you will lose to Rob Van Dam until you have learnt your lesson, Michelle you will drop your diva's championship to Natalya and the Women's championship to Beth Phoenix, and wont be able to regain them until Mark is completely happy that you have learnt your lesson, Randy you will drop the WWE title to Edge, no questions asked, Summer Rae you are suspended for the ruthless unplanned attack on Kate, and Fantango you will be used to make the higher superstars look good. Before I forget Randy Orton you and Alberto Del Rio you have lost your chance at the shield for the tag titles, that's going to CM Punk and Daniel Bryan" said Vince as the others looked at him, he pointed for them to leave and went back to writing out the punishments for each superstar and diva.

**At The Hospital**

It had been two days since the attack and Kate was in a private hospital room, lying in the bed, with flowers on each of the bedside cabinets, Black roses from her father and Midnight blue ones from the McMahon's, on the little table over the bed was several gifts from other superstars and diva's that had heard of the attack and wanted to show they cared, and there were plenty of get well soon cards and a few balloons scattered around the room. AJ hadn't left her side since she was admitted to hospital, she always spoke to Katherine, and made sure her hair was always brushed and her face was washed.

Seth, Roman and Dean came to visit her everyday, just for the sake of Seth not breaking down and so they could help if AJ needed anything, as they knew she wouldn't leave Kate's side for some unknown reason. All four of them were there spending time in each others company and waiting for Kate to wake up. Today was no different.

AJ was sat in one of the chairs at Kate's bedside, reading one of the comics that Roman had brought her the day before, when the Shield arrived, with more things from the superstars and diva's at WWE and Seth with a laptop, he brought to show AJ something. AJ smiled as they entered the room, they all smiled back at her.

"More things from co-workers?" asked AJ as Roman and Dean came in with their arms full of gifts, AJ was also trying not to laugh at the nurses face who came to check on Kate every few hours and made sure AJ was all right.

"The ones Dean has are for Kate and the ones Roman has are for you" said Seth, AJ face lit up when she heard that, "We went to the McMahon's and told them about an idea we had and they agreed, The idea was to do something for you since you have been here for Kate since she was admitted two days ago" added Seth AJ got up and hugged each of them, for everything that they had done to help her and Kate.

Roman got something of Seth and then handed it over to AJ, who looked at him confused but smiled at took it from him. "We have gotten to know you very well over the last two days, so on our way here, we stopped off and got you some new clothes, just a pair of jeans and a pair of Chuck Taylor's" said Roman, AJ litterly dived on him not knowing what to say or do

"There is a specially designed and made top in there for you too, it has the logo of the Psycho's and the Shields logo with Psycho's and the Shield reunite written on it, because that is what we have done for Kate and the fact we concider you two friends and alias of ours" said Dean then she hugged him to and Seth before leaving the room to go and get changed.

While she was out of the room, Seth set up the laptop to the page he wanted to show AJ, Roman got the food set up for AJ and themselves as they had a set routine now, Dean put the new gifts for Kate in a place so the room still looked neat and tidy, once Seth had finished setting the laptop, he took off his favourite ring put it on chain he had got on the way there and put on Kate, Dean and Roman only smiled with understanding.

When AJ came in Dean covered her eyes and lead her to the place Roman had set the dinner area up, sitting her down and uncovering her eyes, she was breath taken saying thank you to the three of them for everything that they had done, after the four of them had a dinner, Seth showed AJ the page that he had set up for Kate and AJ, a special fan page.

It had a Picture of Kate and AJ in the top corners, in between them it said Support the WWE Psycho's underneath that it said their names Kate Calaway and AJ Lee, then to the side were several buttons, one saying Kate's name, one with AJ's name, which lead to a short bio of each and several links to find more information about them, the other buttons said the psycho's, and leave a message for them, there were two other, one said home and the other said Shield.

There was a message on the main page written by Seth, Roman and Dean, AJ smiled as she read what it said. _The Psycho's a tag team in WWE, made up of Kate Calaway and AJ Lee (Pictured above) they have made a impact on the WWE and as everyone is aware, Kate has recently been injured as WWE chairman Vince McMahon announced, The Shield Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose have created this website for the WWE Universe or anyone who likes either of the two girls to leave their support or a get well soon message for Kate, both members of the Psycho's and the Shield would be very appreciative of this. The Shield have been supporting both girls since they created the tag team, and have been at the hospital to help AJ who has been at Kate's side since she was admitted to the hospital, forever thankful The Shield. _

"Honestly I don't think me or Kate would have handled being in here without the three of you, coming to help everyday" said AJ, with tears in her eyes as she read some of the messages that the WWE Universe had posted, and there were even some messages from WWE staff, wrestlers and backstage workers, and even some legends.

"AJ, you and Kate are rare type of Diva's you care more about entertaining your fans than the money that you get paid for doing it" said Seth just happy that she appreciated the website they three of them had created, he hugged her to try and comfort her.

"We do have one or two questions to ask?" said Dean, he looked at AJ and seen she was waiting for him to continue, "Why haven't you left Kate's side since she got here?" he added looking at her she smiled and then looked at Kate.

"I haven't left her because she has a fear of hospital's and I knew if I left to do something and she woke up she would freak out and before you ask the other fear she has is of Clowns and I don't know the reason for any of her fears" AJ answered and added the last bits on before, they could ask.

"How did you two meet?" asked Roman, she looked at him and smiled that Psycho smile she was known for which only made Seth laugh and the terror in Roman's eyes and Dean was trying not to do something that would scare Roman even more than he already was.

"She lived with her mom, in Davenport Iowa, while her dad wrestles, my parents used to take me their during the summer holidays and I met Kate, while she was in a wrestling tournament, we were teamed together, that is why I asked the McMahon's to be teamed with Kate when she joined WWE" said AJ answering Roman question, and trying not to laugh at him, for his facial expression.

"This is gonna sound weird but can you tell us a little about Kate, something that's not to do with wrestling, you know the casual stuff?" asked Seth, looking kind of interested, AJ looked at Roman and then to Dean and then nodded Yes to them.

"Okay you mean like hobbies, favourite colours, music, and films, stuff like that?" she asked only getting the nod of heads in reply, "Okay her favourite colours are Black and Midnight Blue, her favourite films genres are horror, sci-fi, supernatural pretty much anything but romance and musicals, her favourite music is rock, metal, and punk and some of her favourite bands include System Breakdown, Paramore, My Chemical Romance, Papa Roach, The Rasmus, YouMeAtSix, Black Veil Brides, and Pierce the Veil, she doesn't like light colours" said AJ as she looked at each member of the shield, she smiled, then she heard something behind her and looked around to see Seth had missed the chair he was going to sit on.

"You missed Sleeping with Sirens and Fallout Boy in the favourite bands" said Kate in a low croaky voice making everyone look around at her, Seth stood up as fast as lightening, while AJ laughed and cried happy tears, and Roman and Dean just smiled that she had finally woken up. AJ hugged her tightly.

"Ermmm, Seth, Roman and Dean, have been here everyday since you have been in here, I haven't left you side, the black roses are from your dad and the midnight blue ones are from the McMahon's" said AJ happy her friend and tag team partner had finally woken up after what felt like forever.

"And all of the gifts, cards and balloons around are from co-workers who wanted to show they cared for you, and Me and the guys here set a website up for you where the WWE universe could send little messages for you" added Seth smiling her, and then he leant down and gave her a hug

"It's good to have you back with us Kate, Seth there has been worrying like anything for the past threw days" said Dean noticing that she was looking around the room, for something "Are you hungry?" he added Kate only nodded and he gave her something sweet with out nuts in as he knew from what AJ said that she had a sever allergy to them.

"Glad you're back Kate and it's been boring around the shows and recording without you and AJ backstage doing something mentally insane, it's something that we all would like to see again" said Roman and leant down to hug her. The rest of the night was a full of laughter and Kate opening the cards she had received along with the gifts, along with the five getting to know each other a little more.


	6. Vince's Idea

**Thank you for all the support and reviews that I have had while writing this story, I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as i'm having writing it, once again if there is any mistakes please P.M to let me know and thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

It was almost time for Kate and AJ to return to the WWE, and Vince McMahon, along with his children Shane and Stephanie, and Stephanie husband Triple H, they were going over some matches that involved the psycho's AJ and Kate, they were trying to think of away to bring them back.

"Hold up, pause it there" suddenly said Stephanie, noticing the Shield at ring side during the match between the Psycho's and Mickie James and Merlina. "There in the crowd that's the Shield" she added pointing to Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns in the crowd watching the match from a distance.

"Shane go to AJ Lee's and Kate's single matches" suddenly said Vince, Shane did as he was told and once again paused it on AJ's when they saw Roman Reigns near the ringside in the audience, neither of them could believe it. "Okay now go to Kate's single match" Vince added, then again they all notice a member of the Shield there this time being Seth Rollins.

"I think I might have an Idea of how to bring them back" said Triple H as he wrote down his idea and showed his wife, brother and father in law, all of them agreed that it was the best way to bring them back, and It was also the best way for the Shield to be happy too.

"Now all we have to do is make sure that The Psycho's, and The Shield agree with the idea" said Shane, looking at them, as they all nodded and agreed that they all had to talk to both teams and find out what they think of the idea.

"Right Stephanie, you go and call AJ and Kate, and tell them they have to come here so we can discuss the idea we have for their return, H you go and find the shield and tell them that they need to come straight here after the show tonight and Shane, you go and get the idea written up ASAP" said Vince.

A few hours later, the show was nearing its end and and the Shield's match was the next one. AJ and Kate had arrived at the arena together, they were walking to Vince's office, on their way there they saw quite a few fellow wrestlers.

"Hey Lasses, it's good to see you back, It' been kind of boring around here without you two doing something crazy" said Sheamus looking at the two girls standing in front of him, with a big smile on his face, as he gave both of them a hug and then carried on to where he was going. Both girls just smiled and look around to see Sheamus walking around the corner.

Then they carried on walking, the next thing Kate was on sitting on the floor laughing

"We really must stop meeting like this" Kate said as CM Punk help her up, and AJ had a heart attack when Daniel Bryan suddenly appeared behind her.

"I would have to disagree, I've missed you bumping into me over the past few days, It's kind put me out my routine" said Punk giving AJ a hug after which Daniel did the something, "It's good to have you two back, has anyone said It's boring with you two do something unusual" added Punk giving Kate a hug after Daniel.

"Yep Sheamus has just told us using different words, and we have to get going" said AJ pulling Kate around the corner, where they did their secret hand shake and laughing at each other, they continued walking, they walked past the props area, smiling at some of the things their co-workers had to take out,

"Hey, it's good to have you two back, it's been so quiet around here" said Natalya, who was shortly joined by three men, AJ and Kate looked at each other before smiling, Natalya looked behind her and noticed what they were smiling about. "Oh Tyson, David, Uncle Bret these two are Kate Calaway and AJ Lee, the loudest and the craziest two diva's around here" added Natalya introducing them to them all.

"And by the looks of it know how to get the point across" said Tyson smiling at the two of them "Are these the two you were talking about when you said nothing is the same about the tag team The Psycho's" asked Tyson, Natalya only nodded as to say yes.

"Well it's nice to meet you both, I hope you continue to make the fans happy as they've been chanting _we want the Psycho's _for the two days, I think it is safe to say that people have a lot of work to do to catch two in popularity" said David shouting their hands.

"Calaway is your dad..." before Bret could finish Kate nodded as to say yes, Bret recognised her from his meeting with her father, in the past but he decided not to continue with what he was going to say. "I though you were, your black hair and natural eye colour give it away, It' good to see you again" Bret said shaking their hands and Natalya gave them a hug before they left.

Finally they got to the door to Vince McMahon's office, they knocked several times before they heard someone shout enter, Triple H, Shane and Stephanie smiled at them as Vince motioned for them to sit down, they complied and then they heard another few knocks on the door, Vince once again shouted enter to which the Shield complied and stood behind the girls.

"Now, Stephanie, Shane, H and myself have been discussing some ways for Kate and AJ to return to wrestling, we were going over a few of their matches when Stephanie here noticed something" said Vince, the shield just looked confused and the girls only looked at each other.

"It's nothing bad, Stephanie just noticed that all three members seem to be in the audience when both Kate and AJ are in a tag team match" said Shane pointing to the girls as he said their names "Seth you always seem to be around the ring area when Kate is in a match, as does Roman when AJ is in a match" added Shane still noticing that they looked confused.

"We have also noticed that all three members of the shield were always at the hospital making sure AJ got something to eat and drink and clean clothes to wear, and making sure she got rest, even as going as far as doing a champaign for AJ and setting or a website for the girls" Stephanie said while smiling at all of the wrestler in front of her.

"Seeing that Seth Roman and Dean are protective of you two girls gave us an idea for a storyline which would put the shield minds at ease, give both of you two a storyline return and give the shield reasons to be at ringside during your matches" said Triple H. looking at them and then standing back in his place to let one of the other in the room speak.

"The Psycho's tag team will join forces with The Shield, the shield will being helped by two hooded figures over the next few weeks, and in two week you will reveal your identities, but you two girls will have to do double, in your normal routine and helping the shield or appearing around ringside" said Vince looking at the five wrestlers in front of him. "There is one more thing, if you agree to this, then to make things more believable AJ will be come Roman's on-screen love interest and Kate will become Seth on-screen interest" added Vince looking at their faces.

"I think it's a good idea, as you said we've become protective of the girls and would do anything to make sure nothing happens to them" said Dean looking at the girls then to his team mates, Dean knew he was showing a different side of himself but he didn't care.

"We agree" said Roman and Seth at the sometime kind of shocking everyone in the room. "It should be fun being in on screen relationship with AJ, and Seth being in one with Kate should be rather amusing" said Roman smiling and trying not laugh at the thought that went through his head.

"It should be interesting as Dean here trying to lead me and Roman along with these two completely mental, diva's, plus I'm looking forward to the challenges, that await us as a group and for me and Roman with the on-screen relationships" said Seth smiling widely as it hit him he was going to get an on-screen relationship with his favourite diva that's if AJ and Kate agree to it.

"Okay Shield we have your agreement and I'm guessing you're only agreeing because it's these two girls and you three can leave now" said Vince, the shield nodded yes at what Vince had said looked at the girls and did as there were told by walking out of the office to get changed, the were all give something by Shane as they left. "Okay girls what are your opinions of this" asked Vince looking at the two girls in front of him.

"I think that it is a good idea, as it would answer the universes questions and I would think it would be fun be with the hounds of justice and be in on screen relationships with the Seth and Roman" said Kate, looking at AJ then back her boss with a smile.

"I think that it would work and be a lot of fun with all the promo's if there will be any, the matches, and of course the acting on the relationships" said AJ, after that Vince nodded, and let them go giving them a note and letting go home, giving the shield the rest of the time off so they could get to known the girls.


	7. Their Identities Revealed

**Hi Guys, thanks again for all the reviews and support that I have had writing this story I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far, very appreciative of all my readers and reviews thanks for all the support.**

* * *

Seth, Roman, and Dean were backstage, getting ready to go in the ring, as tonight was the night when they were going to reveal the identities of their companions, and who Seth and Roman's love interests were. The three of them did their hand shake they did, and said _Time for annihilation and justice, _then they all took a deep breath before their music started.

Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield, sounded through the arena and the crowd started to cheer when they started to come through the crowd with a microphone each, Alberto Del Rio, Fandango, Summer Rae, Michelle McCool and Randy Orton, looked around the arena to see where they were coming expecting the worst to come from it.

"Thanks for the invitation Randy but we don't need one to come down there" said Dean in a kind of annoyed voice as he walked in front of Seth as they walked down to ring side, unknown to everyone what his intentions would be.

"Randy, you think we are just going to let what the five of you did to Kate and AJ go, there you are mistaken" said Seth hoping over the barricade, and smiling an evil smile at the five in th ring, then looking to Roman and Dean before hoping onto the ring apron.

"You see we think of that as an injustice, so we're going to correct it, but first we will let the two ladies out the ring" said Roman looking at Michelle McCool and Summer Rae, all five of them looked confused as to why they were letting two of them go.

"You see The Shield do have standards, unlike you three so ladies please leave the ring" added Seth as Summer and Michelle left the ring, and stood near the commentators knowing that their boys didn't stand much of a chance against the three members of the shield.

Mean while backstage, Kate and AJ were changing from their normal ring gear into their black combats, combat boots, tight black t-shirts, a bulletproof vest and a long black hooded cloak. Both of them smiled as they placed their hair ever side of their shoulders and then put their hoods up, covering their eyes, only showing their noses, lips and the ends of their hair. They walked to the place where they would start to ascend from waiting patiently for their cue to start making their way down to the ring.

After the Shield had served justice to Randy, Fandango and Alberto, they let them leave before the three of them stood in the middle of the ring with one microphone, looking around the arena, to the commentators and then to each other, all with the same mischievous look on their faces.

"I wonder what this is about" said JBL looking at the three in the ring with great curiosity, and with a little bit of excitement too, while he was waiting for his commentating colleagues to reply.

"I don't know JBL but it would be interesting to hear what these young men have to say" replied JR. with great enthusiasm in his voice as he was watching the shield in the ring, and just as excited as JBL was to find out what they have to say to the WWE universe.

"Ambrose" said Dean starting off what they were going to say in the way they start their promos, and with a smirk on his face as heard both cheering and boo's for his name.

"Rollins" said Seth just after Dean had finished, he had one of the evil smiles plastered on his face

"Reigns" said Roman looking around with a serious stare, then stopping on the commentators where he put a evil kind of grin on his face, then turned and handed the microphone back to Dean.

"Well we know you have been wondering who the two hooded people are who keep helping us with our business for the past few week" said Dean, then he looked at both Roman and Seth and nodded to them to do something, as he did that they returned to the crowd and headed back to where they had come from.

"Well that answers why the shield came out here, they are going to reveal the identities of the two people who have been so reckless towards the Diva's particularly Michelle McCool and Summer Rae" said King looking around the arena to see if the hooded figures were in the audience somewhere.

"We are going to bring them down to the ring so that they can reveal who they really are to you, and as you all know there is something happening with both Seth and Roman, we will answer those questions tonight as well" added Dean as he looked round at the crowd spotting Roman and Seth coming back to the ring with a hooded figure each.

As Roman got back over the barricade, he stopped there and lifted one of the hooded figures over the barricade, places them gently on their feet near the ring, placing a kiss on their left cheek. Seth did his trade mark ninja roll, then took the hand of the hooded figure who was following him, helping them to climb over the barricade, once they were over he also placed a kiss on their cheek, before both men helped the hooded figures in the ring.

"I say it's time these two took down their hoods and revealed who they are to the world" said Dean, looking his two hooded companions as they nodded at him, both reaching up at the same time, and pulling down their hoods. Revealing themselves to be AJ Lee and Kate Calaway, The Psycho's.

"Can you believe that, the two that have been helping The Shield are none other than The Psycho's Kate and AJ, the two most dangerous diva in this company" said Michael just as shock and confused as the rest of his colleagues and the universe.

Seth took the microphone that Dean had handed to him, smiled an evil smile "Let me introduce to you, my beautiful girlfriend Kate Calaway and Roman's lovely girlfriend AJ Lee" said Seth sounded so excited as he answered the love interest questions the universe were asking, then Seth put the microphone down before, leaning down in front of Kate and putting her over his shoulder, before climbing over the top rope, and to the barricade, placing her over it, before jumping over it himself and placing a protesting Kate back over his shoulder.

Roman however went about taking his AJ backstage a different way, he held the ropes open for her, when she had walked through, he quickly went through the ropes to the floor and helped from the ring, before he hopped over the barricade and help AJ over but before she could put her feet on the floor, Roman took a page out of Seth's book and put AJ over his shoulder, joining Seth in the crowd. They were shortly joined by a laughing Dean, who was laughing at what Seth and Roman had just done to Kate and AJ. They all went backstage together, where the girls were finally put down in front of their locker room and hugged by all three member of the shield knowing the fun had only just began.


	8. Planning and Telling

**Hey guys, thanks for everything you guys have done, hope you enjoy the story, and keep reading.**

* * *

"All right guys, if our plan to take over the WWE is gonna be done by New Years then we have to put it in to action now" said Dean, in a happy voice, imagining how thing could happen now that AJ and Kate were working with them.

"By meaning take over WWE have all the gold, or at least most of it right" said AJ with her cheeky smile, then she looked to each side of her to Roman and Kate, trying not to laugh, with the look of Deans face when she said her little comment. "And which championships are we gonna hold" added AJ looking a little confused.

"Dean will hold the United States championship, Roman and Seth the Men's World Tag championships, me and you the Women's World Tag championships, Dean and Roman WWE Men's Tag championship, you with the diva's championship and then Seth and myself with the inter-gender tag team titles" said Kate looking at her tag team partner and giggling.

After doing this group discussion for about ten minutes longer, Kate and AJ went to their locker room, and were getting ready for their appearances later one in the show, while their boys were next door getting ready as well. About five minutes after they entered their locker room, there was a series of loud bangs on the door. When they opened it, Seth litterly dived through the door at hugged Kate tightly where as Roman settled with a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek for AJ.

"Hey you missed me that much" said Kate, smiling at Seth before placing a soft but passionate kiss on his lips, Seth smiled in to the kiss while pulling Kate closer to him to deepen the kiss, after a few minutes they parted.

"Yes I have missed you that much" replied Seth going, to kiss Kate again, but both were distracted by the giggling coming from the other side of the room, they both look around at the same time to see Roman passionately kissing AJ, and picking her up off the ground, AJ was giggling into the kiss.

"All right Roman put her down, you can have your fun with her later on after we get the job for tonight done, same with Seth and Kate" said Dean walking in the room, only to hear giggling and AJ and Roman sharing a long passionate kiss. "Now I have all your attention it time we put are plans into action" added Dean with his psycho look, then he turned to the door where the camera man was. "That's right WWE Universe we are going to take over" added Dean looking in to the camera with Seth and Kate onside of him and Roman with AJ the other side.

"Roman and Seth will be going for Men's World Tag Team Championships" said AJ smiling her psycho smile to the WWE Universe that were watching, then she wrapped her arms around Roman neck, as Roman wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where as AJ and Kate will be going after the Women's Tag Team Championships once again" said Dean, as Seth smiled at Kate, wrapping his arms around her slender frame and once again kissing her passionately. Kate started to giggle before pulling away and whispering something in his ear.

"Dean here will be going for the United States Championship" said Kate, trying not to laugh at the fact, of what happened the last time she whispered something like that to him, AJ looked at them and immediately knew what was going on, as the memories of what happened before popping into her head.

"You will believe in the Shield" said Seth looking into the camera, turning Kate around and looking into her eyes, with care and love, he smiled and went to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head so he kissed her right cheek, then she once again whispered something in his ear. _Not here, later baby. _

"Believe in the shield" roared Roman making AJ jump in his muscular arms, he felt her jump and he tightened his grip around her waist, while she laughed and smiled at the camera, then wrapping her right arm around Roman's neck and pulling his head down to meet hers and pecked him on the lips, after that the camera went off, they had sent their message to the WWE Universe and roaster so they knew that they were their aim as a team was, and that they will succeed.


	9. Insults and Chaos

**Hey Guys, thank you for all the kind reviews and followers I have received on this story, Truly appreciated, I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Thanks again.**

* * *

For the past two weeks Fandango had been tournting the Shield on different things that he had done in the past and saying that they hadn't come after him for the injustices that he had committed saying they weren't the hounds of justice. Today was no different, Fandango's Music hit, and did his normal ring entrance with the now reinstated Summer Rae, they made their way to the ring, where Fandango grabbed a microphone and looked around the arena for the shield.

"Hey Rollins, Reigns I know you're somewhere around here" said Fandango in a voice that would make anyone nervous, Summer standing by his side looking out for the psycho's AJ and Kate, as they had a reparation for coming out of nowhere lately, especially when they wanted revenge. "You know having Summer back at my side reminds me of what happened when Rollins precious Kate ended up in hospital" added Fandango laughing at the memory of what happened that night.

"And you know Kate, I would happily do it again and I would have no hesitation in doing the exact same thing to you tag team partner AJ as well" said Summer not knowing what she was doing was probably going to have worse consequence than expected. Both Fandango and Summer had evil grins on their faces which was soon wiped off by two very familiar faces on the titron and sound echoing through the arena.

SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIA, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA, SHIELD

Up on the titron was Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, looking at each other with creepy smiles on their faces, the worse thing was neither AJ or Kate were anywhere in sight nor was Dean for that matter. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Kate speared Summer, to the canvas, Fandango was held back by Dean, AJ took over attacking Summer while Kate watched out for Michelle, a few minutes late AJ rolled Summer to the floor as Roman and Seth joined the three other members.

"Now Fandango, do you want to explain why you keep taunting Seth here of what happened to Kate a few weeks back" said Dean looking right at Fandango, while pointing to Seth when he said his name. Seth was holding on to Kate for what seemed like dear life where as Roman was standing behind AJ waiting for the answer.

"Because I'm working with some superstars back there to bring the shield down, and the best way to do that is to take you out one by one, so I decide to start with Rollins, my partners noticed that Rollins was attracted to little Kate there so we came up with the plan to attack her" said Fandango not liking the look that he was getting from Seth or Kate.

"So you want to take the shield and you thought the best way to do that was to attack me and Kate because one of you mysterious partners realised that Seth is attracted to Kate and Roman is attracted to me" said AJ kind of laughing at that finding it quiet amusing to a certain degree she found it annoying.

"You forgot something that the Shield are known for you moron and you never though what Seth or myself would do" said Roman thinking that Fandango and his two mystery partners were complete idiots if they though they were going to do that without any trouble.

"The shield are known for correcting the injustice and we would get revenge on anyone who hurt someone close to us" said Seth trying with every fibre in his body not to attack Fandango, he distracted his self by concentrating on Kate, and making sure she was okay.

"You know both AJ and Kate are pathetic, with totally no excuse of being here in the WWE, nobody comes here to watch the two of them, they come here to see us, Fandango, Michelle McCool, Alberto Del Rio, Summer Rae and myself, so why don't those two nitwits get out of our ring" said Randy insulting both girls while coming down to the ring with the rest of the team he had to take down the shield.

"Okay, I stop listening like half way through that but I assume I'm supposed to be offended, just explain to me why you want to take down these rather hot hounds of justice" said Kate placing her hands on Seth chest looking on him with a planning something smile, to which he only smiled back at guessing what she was thinking.

"Because they aren't as good as they say they are and plus this has been our yard for ages and there is no chance in hell we are giving it up to them" said Michelle, hoping the girls would be provoked to do something.

"Who asked your opinion grandma" said AJ with an evil smile on her face and watching as Randy had to hold Michelle back before she could do anything, Summer had gotten up and gotten Fandango out of the ring and joined the others outside of the ring in front of the ramp.

The confrontation went on for a few more minutes with the crowd going ooh to some of the things being said, finally Vicki Guerrero had had enough listening to what was being said she created a six man tag match, the shield VS. Alberto Del Rio, Randy Orton and Fandango with the girls at ring side, by now everyone was in the ring.

"Okay now that is sorted we just have a little unfinished business to take care of" said Kate looking rather evilly at Michelle as was AJ with Summer, Kate dropped her mic after she finished talking, and litterly launched herself at Michelle only to be caught and held back by Seth as AJ was held back by Roman, both of them struggling, Dean had that look on his face thinking this is going to be a interesting match.

The match started off with Randy and Dean, Randy was dominating the match until Roman was tagged in, then the shield had the upper hand, Michelle tried to stop Seth from doing a high flying move, but was stopped when Kate pulled her down from ring edge, then doing a clothesline to her outside of the ring. Nearer the end of the match Roman was going for the spear to Fandango, when Summer put herself in between the two of them, Roman stopped straight away, but was surprised when AJ speared Summer out of the ring. While Fandango was distracted Roman rolled him up from behind and got the win for his team.

After the match Seth hugged Kate on the outside of the ring, and passionately kissed her to everyone surprise, Roman put AJ on his shoulders, while she and Dean a long with the rest of the team celebrated their win, even if there was chaos. Alberto turned on Fandango and Randy and walked out, then Summer went with Fandango leaving Michelle McCool and Randy the only ones left to try and take down the shield.


	10. Reigns vs Orton

**Thank you for all the Reviews and support that I have had while writing this story, truly appreciated, I Do Not own any WWE wrestlers in this story, I only own Kate and Tammy. Once again thanks for all the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Roman was backstage preparing for his match against Randy Orton, Dean and Seth were talking and getting ready for the promo the team were going to film when the girls knocked on the door. After a few minutes of talking to Dean, Seth went in to his own little world, staring off into space, He was brought out of his thought by the knocking on the door, all three members of the shield looked at each other and took a deep breath before, Dean opened the door.

"What took you two so long?" asked Dean as the camera man stood behind the girls while they were at the door to the locker room, AJ and Kate looked at each other before doing their innocent smiles at Dean, Dean only rolled his eyes and stepped letting the girls inside.

"Ah there's my AJ" said Roman, smiling while pulling AJ in for a hug, placing a passionate kiss on her lips, AJ giggling at the same time, making Roman smile into the kiss, Kate finally got to Seth practically jumping on him, and hugging him tightly, not really wanting to let go of him. Finally AJ and Roman broke apart.

"Err Kate can you err loosen the hug a little please (coughs) I can't breve" said Seth trying to loosen Kate's grip around his neck, she looks into his eyes, and then loosens the hug, he knew something was wrong by the way she was acting but he knew this wasn't the time to ask.

"So Roman have you got a game plan for going against RKO pants" said Kate making everyone in the room laugh, Roman only nodded keeping what he had planned a secret only motioning that he wanted them all at ring side.

"Lets go and get this over with, and so Roman can kick _RKO pants _butt" said Dean kind of mocking Kate, to which he received a evil glare from AJ and a playful punch to the arm from Kate, Dean only acted like it hurt once again making everyone in the room laugh.

"You will believe in the Shield" said Seth, now with his arms tightly wrapped around Kate's waist, where as Kate had her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, with her forehead leaning against the side of his head, both of them looking into the camera. Seth doing his evil smile and Kate doing her psycho one.

"Believe in the Shield" roared Roman, with AJ standing in front of his covering her ears with her hands, Roman decided to place his arms around her waist, to give her a sign that he was done roaring at the camera and the WWE universe, both of them glared at the camera. When the camera turned to Dean, he did a evil glare with a smile to match, before punching the camera, knocking both the camera and the cameraman to the floor with a thud, the all five members walked out of the room.

Later that night Randy was already in the ring, ready for his match with Roman, he had the All American American's in his corner, and was expecting Seth and Dean to get involved, he was also expecting Roman and Seth to be in a bad mood after what happened earlier on in the night.

_SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIA, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA, SHIELD _sounded through the arena, Randy, Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro, started to look around the arena, to see if they could spot where the shield would be coming from. The when the three of them had their backs turned to the ramp, the Shield came out of nowhere and attack the three of them. Seth clotheslining Antonio over the top rope, Dean doing the same to Jack before the two of them got out of the ring and stood the opposite to the All American American's.

The match was basically back and forth, through most of it, Roman had the upper hand muttering things to Randy, things like _This for the psycho's _or _This is the Shields and Psycho's yard now_, while also keeping an eye on Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro although he knew Seth and Dean had him covered for that.

Nearer the end of the match, Michelle McCool and her tag team partner Tammy came out distracting Roman but mainly distracting Seth and Dean, so Jack and Antonio could interfere in the match, this went on for a few minutes until Randy got the upper hand in the match. Michelle was up on the ring apron, when she was suddenly pulled down from behind hitting her head as she went down, when she turned around she saw AJ. While Tammy was on the other side of the ring distracting Seth, Seth suddenly stepped aside, as he seen Kate motioned for his to move, then when Tammy turned around Kate speared her.

Seth ran around the ring to help Dean against Jack and Antonio, once again aiming for Antonio, while all of this was going on the outside of the ring, Roman had was still trying to again the upper hand on Randy. Randy went for the RKO but Roman pushed him away, he bounced of the ropes and then ran back towards Roman only to be met with a devastating spear, 1...2...3... Roman won the match, and went to the outside of the ring to celebrate with his team mates and the girls.

"Well that was certainly interesting" said Cole on the commentating duty as normal, with JR and King, all of them still trying to take in the fact AJ and Kate had appeared after being attacked backstage earlier that night.

"Well I think on thing is for sure" said King looking at his colleagues before continuing "With the Shield and the Psycho's teaming together like they have been, WWE isn't going to have a boring moment" added King before laughing knowing what he said was true.

"I guess you're right King, and we know Seth Rollins is protective of how did he put his Kate Calaway, and Roman is equally protective of AJ, so god help anyone who messes with those girls" said JR, wondering what was to come for the team, then Vickie Guerrero come out, with a smile on her face shouting _Excuse me, I said excuse me_ to the WWE universe.


	11. Missing and Returned

**Thank you for all the reviews and support I have had while writing this story, it is really appreciated. A special thanks to Pinayprincesa, justkimmy, Dixiewinxwrites12, Ellie (guest), and TotalRedHead. Once again Thank you, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story.**

* * *

The next day was SmackDown tapping and Seth was worried about Kate, since she clung to him for dear life yesterday during the promo. Since they were backstage and weren't scheduled to be filmed until the end of the show, he thought things over, especially how he was going to ask her what was wrong.

"Seth, are you okay buddy?" said Roman noticing Seth was staring in to space, and not really noticing what was going on in the room, Dean and Roman looked at each knowing something was worrying him. "What's wrong?" added Roman when Seth only looked at him nodded yes with concern in his eyes.

"It's Kate, she clung on to me yesterday during the promo and was quietly crying, she's never like this, it's starting to worry me" said Seth, looking at both of his team mates, and then looking down at his hands. Roman and Dean once again looked at each other surprised at what they had just heard.

"Have you tried talking to her?" asked Dean, wondering what could have coursed Kate to have gone, like that, Seth only nodded no, "Are you going to talk to her?" added Dean which he got a nod of yes from Seth this time, "Roman has AJ been acting like this lately?" asked Dean wondering if AJ was acting the same, Roman on nodded no to his question.

"I'm going to go and find her to talk, see what is wrong" said Seth, fist punching Dean and Roman then walking out of the locker room and goes on his search for Kate, he went to the locker room first, when he got no answer on the door he went to the other place Kate liked to go, the area above the ring. When he seen her there looking down he walked to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey what's wrong" said Seth, putting his arm around her, and pulling her in for a hug, Kate didn't say anything just handed the two notes that she had received, Seth read them while still hugging Kate, he wasn't that amused at what they had said.

_Kate, you and AJ are the weakness of the Shield thrust you can be used against them, and that is what we are planning to do, you are being watch and we will get what we want and that is to bring down the shield. _

_Kate, hows your father, and I heard everything you said, AJ has being receiving these letters too, if you tell anyone you will pay, as will the Shield, we're always watching you. _

"Is that why you were upset yesterday, and clung on to me" said Seth, putting the letters next to him so he could concentrate on Kate, he moved a few strands of her hair out of her face placing them behind her ear.

"Yes, I was scared and you are pretty much the only person who makes me feel safe, so my natural instinct was to hold on to you, sorry if I hurt you" said Kate realising how tight her grip around Seth's neck was the day before.

"Hey, you didn't hurt me, you worried me, and I will always be here for you no matter what, what was that promise I made you on our first date as a real couple outside of WWE?" said Seth wiping away the tears in Kate's eyes, while smiling a reassuring smile.

"You promised, that you would be there to help, no matter what time of year, or day it was, you also promised we would be together as one always and forever" said Kate remembering their first date and kind of laughing, before once again hugging Seth, Kate got a text message from AJ to let her know they were due on it ten.

Seth got up and then pulled Kate to her feet, but before she could walk anywhere, Seth walked in front of her and turned to face her, leaning down and putting her over his shoulder, Kate let out a playful scream at first but then began to laugh, lucky enough both of them were in their ring gear, so Seth walked to the entrance of the audience.

When they got there, he smiled at Roman, AJ and Dean before putting Kate back down of her feet and giving her a quick peck on the lips and smiling at her, AJ was laughing at how Seth had brought Kate back, and hugging Kate, Dean looked confused, as Seth left without Kate and worried, he comes back smiling and with Kate over his shoulder, and Roman couldn't believe what he had just seen. Before any of them knew it, it was time to go down to the ring.

_SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIA, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA, SHIELD, _sounded through the arena, and Seth, Roman and Dean came down to the ring, this wasn't their normal ring time or entrance, normally they would have the girls with them. Dean grabbed three mics handing one to both Seth and Roman before standing to the left of Roman putting him in the middle.

"As you can see our amazingly dangerous girls aren't here with us" said Dean spotting his fiencee in the crowd and smiling, then decided to put the best show on for her, "AJ would you come down here please" added Dean looking towards Roman.

_LET'S LIGHT IT UP, LIGHT IT UP, LIGHT IT UP, LIGHT IT TONIGHT, LETS LIGHT IT UP, LIKE SHOOTING STARS ARE BURNING LIGHT UP THE SKY, LET'S LIGHT IT UP _sounded through the arena, AJ came walking down the ramp smiling at the crowd before litterly jumping in to the ring and in the arms of Roman.

"Okay now we have one half of the Psycho's we would like the other half, Kate would you please join us" said Dean once AJ was in Roman's arms giving him the innocent look, making all three of the boys laugh. Seth looked at the entrance ramp waiting for Kate's music to start.

_MY HEART IS BROKEN, RELEASE ME I CAN'T GO ON, DELIVER US, MY HEART IS BROKEN, SLEEP SWEET MY DARK ANGEL, DELIVER US, MY HEART IS BROKEN, SLEEP SWEET MY DARK ANGEL, DELIVER US FROM SORROW'S HOLD _sounded loudly through the arena, as Kate's entrance video appeared on the titron, Seth was the first to notice her entrance song had changed. Kate skipped down the entrance ramp, towards the ring, skipped around it before entering, she smiled and jumped on Seth's back, placing a soft kiss on his right cheek.

"Now all of us are here, we want talk about what happened on RAW" said Dean trying as hard as possible to hold back the laughter at the look from AJ and how Kate was with Seth, he just smiled at his fiencee just glad she had come.

"When AJ and Kate had to stop Michelle and Tammy during my match against Randy Orton" said Roman a little annoyed the girls had to get involved, but was happy he knew the girls were there to help when it got that far.

Suddenly the lights in the arena went out, Seth felt someone pull of his hair, where as Roman felt AJ jumped down from his arms, when the lights came back on both AJ and Kate were gone, Seth was holding the back of his head while looking around for Kate, now more worried than ever since he read the letters she had received. Roman was looking concerned that AJ was nowhere insight.

Then on the titron appeared Jack Swagger holding on to AJ and Antonio Cesaro holding on to a struggling Kate, both girls trying there hardest to get free and back to the boys, both Jack and Antonio were smiling at the fact the had got a hold of the girls.

"Hey Shield, you missing these two" said Antonio having a little trouble keeping a hold of Kate, she almost got away from him but he tightening grip around her arms, then he looked to his tag team partner, who was smiling evilly.

"Well now we can bring you three down using these to girls against you and we challenge you to face us and Randy Orton to a match at TLC" said Jack looking rather happy that they had managed to get a hold of AJ and Kate from right beside the Shield.

"Hey I think you forgot something" said Roman kind of smiling at the fact the All American American's had notice something about Kate and AJ, but he also knew they were going to find out, and it was probably going to hurt. Both Jack and Antonio looked at each other then to the Shield wondering what they could have forgotten.

"They are the Psycho's the most dangerous diva's in WWE, they always have a plan, and we're guessing they have one to get away from you" said Seth looking at his team mates and then all three of them nodded at the girls. Kate head-butted Antonio who loosened his grip, then she low blowed him, making him fall to the floor in agony. AJ stamped on Jack's left foot, head-butts him then turns around and punches him rather hard, smiling both ran away.

All three members of the Shield along with everyone in the arena were pretty amused by what happened there, Seth and Roman smiled deeply when AJ and Kate appeared running to the ring and back in the arms of those who love them, Dean was practically laughing now.

"Hey All American American's, Randy Orton, there a lesson there to be learnt" said Roman kinda laughing and tightly holding AJ tightly, to make sure nobody could take her from him again.

"Our girls aren't to be messed with, they can protect themselves and are incredibly dangerous when they want to be" said Seth with his arms tightly wrapped around Kate's waist, placing his head on her left shoulder, happy that she was back in his arms.

"Oh by the way we accept your challenge" said Dean smiling putting his mic down and walking out of the ring to the crowd and hugging his fiencee smiling widely as she hugged back, he like Seth and Roman was glad his girl was in his arms, after that the Shield went backstage. Dean with his fiencee Natasha, Seth with Kate and Roman with AJ, all happy to be together.


	12. Promo's And The Truth

**Hey Guys thank you for all the support and reviews I have had, while writing this story, I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, and I will update as soon as I can after Christmas. Once again thank you, with special thanks to justkimmy, Pinayprincesa, Dixiewinxwrites12, Ellie(guest), TotalRedHead, liveforambrose and caz21.**

* * *

The following Monday on a live Raw show, Randy was planning to confront the Shield about what had happened on the previous SmackDown Show, but he also had a hidden agenda, which he was planning on making come true, with the help of the All American American's.

Else where backstage, the Shield were preparing for their next promo since they did one every Monday at the moment, and it was something that all of them seemed to enjoy, Seth and Kate had their own one today, as did Roman and AJ, then Dean had one when he was on the phone with a mystery person, after that they would all be together for the final before they go out to the ring.

**Roman and AJ's Promo**

"AJ, what are you doing?" said Roman noticing AJ talking to Daniel Bryan, but he was more shocked at what she did with the rose that he gave her, she bit of the top and spat it back out.

"Living up to being a psycho" said AJ, with tears in her eyes, Roman noticed and pulled her into his embrace knowing she was the happiest bunny about the match tonight let alone the letters she had been recieving.

"Hey there is nothing to be worried about, you and Kate will be fine and you know that hell will freeze over before I let anything happen to you, and you know that the Shield will win this match" suddenly said Roman catching AJ of guard but she still hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go.

"I know, you will kick Mr. RKO pants, and We the people underware butts and I sure you will do a pretty good job of it too" replied AJ, now smiling at Roman while still hugging him, Roman lent down and gave AJ a quick peck on the lips, before picking her up bridal style and taking her too her locker room, AJ laughing the entire way, when he got her there, he put her down and kissed her passionatley before walking to get ready for the match.

**Dean's Promo**

(phone rings)

"Hello" Dean listens to the voice on the other end of the phone while in the store room somewhere backstage, he smiled at the voice on the other end of the phone,

"I know the match will be great, and there is another two promo's to go, Kate and Seth's and then the group one before we go into a match against Randy Orton and the All American American's, with the girls at ringside as you requested" said Dean once again listening to the voice on the other end, smiling a huge grin.

"Okay I will see you tonight, okay bye" said Dean before he heard the beeping tone on the other end, he smiled at his mobile phone before mouthing the words _I Love You Too_ then walking off to warm up and get ready.

**Seth and Kate's Promo**

"There you are?" said Seth walking up to Kate and then sitting next to her, in her normal hiding place above the ring "I should have known you would be here" added Seth hanging his legs over the side like Kate had done and kissing her softely on the left cheek.

"Where else would I be if not in the locker room" said Kate with a questioned look on her face "This is my safe haven" said Kate putting her head on Seth right shoulder, he just wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm.

"So whats the game plan for your match later on tonight" said Kate looking down at the WWE universe, smiling at the fact the could see her, on the titron but not knowing she was particually above them, Seth lifted her head up smiling at her.

"When haven't you known the Hounds of Justice to not have a plan" said Seth, then he lent closer to Kate and wispered something in her ear, she smiled at nodded her head, Seth got to his feet once again pulling Kate up, passinatley kissing her as he knew no one else was around, the he lent down and put her over his shoulder that seems to be a new tridition lately, he took her down to the Shield's locker room, where he knew Roman, AJ and Dean would be waiting for them.

**Group Promo**

Seth opened the locker room door, casually walked in with Kate over his shoulder, he smiled at Dean and Roman before walking over to AJ and putting Kate down next to her, smiling and then hugging both girls before standing behind Kate, Roman walked over and stood behind AJ.

"WWE Universe it's time to wake up" said Kate looking straight at the camera, smiling her evil psycho smile, then looking at AJ, before happily jumping into the Seth's arms, he was expecting it this time as she warned him on the way back to the locker room.

"Or we will wake you up" said AJ, giving her psycho look to the camera, then smiling at Dean before skipping around the locker room and jumping on to Roman's back, making him jump a little, before wispering something in his ear making him smile.

"Tick Tock, WWE universe, the hounds are coming and the Pyscho's are coming home" said Dean standing in between Seth who had Kate wrapped around him like a spider monkey and Roman who had AJ on his back, he looked to each side of him and smiled, happy the Shield were teamed the Pyscho's.

"You will believe in us the Shield and the Pyscho's" said Seth happy that they were brought together as a team and wondering what the name of the team would be if the creative team decided to make it perminate, he was looking forward to the future with Kate and his side.

"Believe in us" roared Roman, hearing the giggles of AJ from behind him and the quiet laughs of Kate from the otherside of Dean, Roman only smiled as the camera went back to Dean, he once again punched the camera making the camera man fall over with the camera.

Back in the ring, Randy was in there with the All American American's planning on winning the challenge or getting disqualified so he and his team could choose the stipulations of the up coming match, against the shield.

"Hey Shield, you know if me and my boys win this match or it ends with a disqualification we get to choose the stipulation for the main match between us right" said Randy looking at Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro, smiling an evil smile. "And the stipulation we will choose if we win the girls have to manage us until we leave or they leave, we control what they do, if you win then we will leave the girls alone for the rest of their career's" added Randy, looking at his team mates once again.

_LET'S LIGHT IT UP, LIGHT IT UP, LIGHT IT UP, LIGHT IT TONIGHT, LET'S LIGHT IT UP, LIKE SHOOTING STARS ARE BURNING LIGHT UP THE SKY, LET'S LIGHT IT UP _Sounded through the arena, then at the top of the ramp appeared AJ, but she just stayed there, looking at them giving them the crazy look she does.

_MY HEART IS BROKEN, RELEASE ME I CAN'T GO ON, DELIEVER US, MY HEART IS BROKEN, SLEEP SWEET MY DARK ANGEL, DELIEVER US, MY HEART IS BROKEN, SLEEP SWEET MY DARK ANGEL, DELIEVER US FROM SORROW'S HOLD _blarred loudly through the arena, Kate joined AJ at the top of the ramp, both of them looked at each other and then did their hand shake just staying there until a very family echo through the arena and the crowd went wild.

_SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIA, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA, SHIELD_


	13. Plan in Motion

**Thank you for all the support and reviews I have had on this story, I really appreciate it. I hope you all had a nice Christmas and have a excellent new years. A special thank you to, justkimmy, Pinayprincesa, Dixiewinxwrites12, Guests Ellie and Ivan, TotalRedHead, KitKat1488, liveforambrose and Caz21 for all the Reviews you have posted on this story. **

_SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIA, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA, SHIELD. _The WWE universe went mental when they heard the familiar sound of the Shield's entrance theme, Kate and AJ looked at each other before jumping up and down, smiling widely at the top of the ramp. Randy Orton, Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger were all looking in to the crowd to try and find them, but could see them. Then out of nowhere the Hounds of Justice attacked.

"Where did the Shield come from, I didn't see them in the crowd" said Cole sounding surprised as no one seen where the Shield came from, the just appeared, Michael Cole looked at his colleagues to see if they new, JBL just look confused and shocked at the same time.

"Ha ha, they came from the entrance ramp, when the All American's and Orton had their backs turned, now that was smart and sneaky" excitedly said King, amazed that the Shield would come up with a way to actually leave Cole and JBL gob smacked.

"I think you're right King, AJ and Kate are still at the top of the ramp, looking on, oh hold on they are coming down to ringside, I'm not sure that's a wise idea especially with all that the two have been through" said JR, kind of finding it hard to believe the Shield were playing mind games with people.

The match started out with Roman and Antonio Cesaro, Roman using his strength to get the upper-hand, while Seth and Dean were watching on as were Randy and Jack, Kate and AJ were keeping a close eye on the opposite team and the entrance ramp, to make sure nothing happens. Roman tagged Seth in for the high flying moves but Antonio moved out of the way and quickly tagged Randy in, who got in the ring and immediately started to stomp all the joints of Seth, when Seth did get back up Randy went for the RKO, but Seth pushed him away and tagged Roman back in.

When Roman got back in the ring he did a thunderous clothesline to Randy knocking him to the canvas, the he went for the pin 1...2... kick-out, AJ was getting a little annoyed shouting that was three, Randy got up and to the nearest corner, Roman went for the spear but missed and went into the ring post, he slowly moved and tagged Dean in, he got to Randy but ended up with a kick in the back of the head, Randy tagged Jack in, they brawled for a few minutes, Dean was about to tag out when Randy pulled Seth down from behind and Antonio did the same with Roman leaving Dean with no one to tag.

Roman and Seth got up and noticed Randy aiming at the girls, Seth ran over quickly but was met with an RKO on the floor, Roman went for a spear but ended up going in the barricade and then the steal steps, Dean went for a high flying move, but Jack countered it and turned it into the ankle lock submission move, on the outside, Randy got to the girls and was looking at them evilly, AJ tried something on him but ended with her getting an RKO on the floor, Randy was met with Kate doing Psycho Mind on him, the running to AJ's side to check she was okay, Roman was starting to stir as was Seth, meanwhile in the ring, Dean tapped out to the ankle lock but was glad the match was over. He got out of the ring to check on his team mates, who were all around AJ, when Dean got there Seth got up and checked Kate to make sure she didn't have any injuries.

"The match has been decided King, at Elimination Chamber, it will be the Shield's Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose VS. Randy Orton and the All American American's Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro for Kate Calaway and AJ Lee" said JR, looking just as deverstated as his colleagues. Roman picked AJ up and took her backstage to the medical to get to checked over, Kate wanted revenge but Seth was stopping her and at the order of Dean, Seth placed her over his shoulder and took her backstage, with Kate struggling the entire way, as well as screaming and cursing, Dean on the other hand once again took hold of his fience hand, who was revealed to be the latest diva on Smackdown, they shared a kiss and then went backstage together.


	14. Photo-Shoot and Mind Games

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story, it is really appreciated, I hope all of you have a awesome New Years Day, Thanks again and enjoy the story.**

* * *

It was the day of the photo shoot for the SHIELD, AJ and Kate had beaten the boys to the requested location, and Stephanie McMahon explained that both girls would get a few pictures together and one of them would have _revenge _ written in big bold red letters in a Gothic style, as both girls had been the target of unexplainable attacks.

A few minutes after Stephanie finished explaining what was happening with the girls, The SHIELD walked in to the room, and smiled, Stephanie motioned for them to come over, she also explained to them what was happening and that the girls were going to be joining The SHIELD permanently, but she also said that something else will be different with the girls but did give details.

The first pictures were of AJ and Kate doing different poses, then it was the turn of Roman, Seth and Dean, while the girls went to pick the effects that would be on the final revenge poster, and they were having fun doing that. After the Seth, Roman and Dean had their pictures done, AJ and Roman had theirs, then Kate and Seth, Dean with every member of the team just the two of them, and then all five of them together.

A day later the poster of the two girls was put out and had drew a lot of attention, as it was a colour enhanced picture of the two doing their hand-shake, at the top it said AJ, Kate and The SHIELD, and the bottom in big bold red capital letters it said revenge, all of the writing in old century Gothic writing. The Shield were in the ring talking about the Elimination Chamber match they had and were determined not to lose the match. When Randy, The All American American's, Tammy and Michelle came down to the ring.

Tammy and Michelle on the outside of the ring looking very confident in what was likely to happen, Randy, Jack and Antonio were in the ring, circling the Hounds Of Justice, they were smiling evil smiles where as the Hounds were back to back in the centre of the ring. Randy grabbed the mic, and looked around the arena.

"You know when we win the match at Elimination Chamber, the girls life will become hell" said Randy Orton looking straight a Seth and Roman in-particular, he smiled at the reaction he got, but wasn't expecting one thing that happened. Suddenly a familiar voice sounded through the arena.

"You know we can't wait for Elimination Chamber either, but then again who wouldn't when they get to see The Hounds of Justice kick your arses" said the voice from a unknown place, Seth, Roman and Dean had grins on their faces as they knew where she Kate was hiding and that AJ was in a different place. The mind games have began.

"Oh and Tammy, Michelle if you do anything to get involved in the match, then not even those three idiots you trust will be able to stop us making your wrestling careers a living hell" said the second mysterious voice sounding a little closer than the last. Then suddenly Tammy was dragged under the ring, screaming, Randy, The All American's and Michelle look surprised, before Michelle could help she was hit with Psycho Mind by AJ, then the mysterious voice sounded again

"All American American's you missing something" said the mysterious voice, both looked around and noticed their manager Zeb Colter wasn't a ringside like he would normally be, they looked all around the arena, but couldn't see him, then AJ pointed to the screen, where Kate appeared, smiling rather evilly, then she stepped aside, and revealed Zeb tied to a chair and blindfolded.

The she once again appeared in view of the camera still with the smile she had originally. She looked behind her and then looked back at the camera.

"Tick tock, the clock is ticking" was the last thing she said before the camera went off, AJ was smiling and was slowly making her way into the ring, she reached Jack Swagger first pulling him over the top rope, giving Seth and Roman time to attack, Dean jumped out of the ring and attacked Jack letting AJ skip around the ring and attack Tammy, before grabbing a mic.

"You have until the end of the night to find Zeb until Kate hands him over to the two people who have a bone to pick with him, oh The Psycho's and The SHIELD united and together we will rule the WWE" said AJ skipping up the ramp shortly followed by three very confused men of the SHIELD.

"Revenge is Sweet" was the last thing that was heard from the Psycho's that night, their were a few promos with Seth questioning Kate and Roman doing the same with AJ, before they closed the door and the girls explained what was happening and who would get their hands of Zeb Colter if they ran out of time.


	15. Date Night

**Hey Guys, sorry it took me so long to update this story I have bee working on other projects, Thanks for all the amazing reviews it is very much appreciated. Happy Reading guys. A special thanks to Pinayprincesa, justkimmy, Ivan(guest), Dixiewinxwrites12, Ellie (guest), TotalRedHead, KitKat1488, liveforambrose and Caz21.**

* * *

After the show, Seth and Roman took the girls out for dinner, since they hadn't really been on a proper date for a weeks, Dean took his fience to the hotel he was staying at so they could spend time together.

"Kate you have to come out there sooner or later" said Seth trying to convince Kate to show him what she looked like in the dress he had brought for her, "Come on you get to see me in a tux" added Seth, hoping that would convince her to come out of the bathroom of their hotel room, a smile appeared on his face when she opened the door, and came out.

She was in a floor length, low cut, sparkly black dress, he hair was in loose curls, and she had her black 3 inch heal sandles on with a black lace chocker on, her make up was natural. Kate started to laugh when she looked at Seth, he had to the look of total shock on his face, she walked over to him and got him to look at her, before she kissed him softly, but passionately. The kiss came to an end when there was a knock at the door followed by two very familiar voice.

"Seth, you can put Kate down now" said AJ laughing at little at the look of Roman face, she lent against the door of Kate and Seth hotel room waiting for them and looking lovingly at Roman.

"Hey if you two don't get your butts in gear we're going to be late" said Roman, AJ smiled at him and he laughed at her when she fell through the door, when it was opened by Kate, Kate caught her but laughed at what had happened.

"Wow there's something I wasn't expecting, was this part of the double date" Kate asked smiling at the others that were around her, while helping AJ back to her feet, once everyone was standing. The boys gently took of hold of the girls hands and lead them to the lift so they could slowly make their way to the restaurant.

When they got to the restaurant, Seth went over to the man saying that they had he had reserved a special table for four, under the name of Rollins, the man checked and then motioned for the four of them to follow him, he took them to a secluded area of the restaurant where a candle lit table was, with a bottle of champagne and four glasses, There were also two letters on the table one addressed to AJ and the other addressed to Kate.

Seth and Roman being gentleman seated the girls before sitting across from them, with loving smiles on their faces, Seth handed the letter he had written to Kate to her still with the same smile on his face, she gently took it from him and opened it to read the letter that he had taken his time to write.

_Dear my beautiful Kate, _

_I love you so much. You have changed my life so much, When I first saw you walking the hall at the arena when you were looking for Vince McMahon's office I fell in love with you right there and then. I watched everyone of your matches and promo's. Always thinking the same thing, how can I make this girl mine, and today all I think when I watch your matches and the promo's we are in together is I'm the luckiest man in the world. _

_I never believed in true love or soul mates, but now because of you I do, I believe that I found my soul mate and that person is you, you bring the darkness to my everlasting light, you bring the laughter and fun in to my serious world, you make my job something fun to do. I was devastated that day when you were attacked and ended up in hospital, it made me happy to know we were going to be in the same team together. _

_I love you so much, your my world, Thanks for coming in to my world, oh and before I forget, in this letter is a special kiss just for you, but catch it before it flies away, love you more than anything. _

_Your Loving Sethie. _

Kate look up from the letter that Seth had written her with tears in her eyes, she got up from her chair and walked around the table to him, giving a loving kiss on the cheek and whispering something in his ear, he smiled as she walked back to her seat and sat down again smiling but tears still in her eyes. There was a particular song playing in the background, Leona Lewis - Footprints in the Sand. Kate looked at the radio and smiled again.

"I know you listen to this song a lot, I listened to the song and understood straight away why you listen to it, I also thought it describes you and me" said Seth explaining why he chose the song, Kate looked over at Roman and AJ, AJ was wiping tears from her eyes and Roman had tears falling from his eyes with a smile on his face, making both girls giggle.

AJ picked up the letter that had her name on it, she carefully opened it and read the letter.

_Dear my sweet AJ, _

_Well what to say, I'm not really good at expressing my feelings, so I'm gonna try for you because you are litterly the person who holds my heart. I love you and I would trust you with my life, it took Kate coming to the WWE and teaming with you to make me see that you are a truly talented diva and someone that I should have took notice of a long time ago. _

_What I'm trying to say is that I love you so much and I would be lost without you, you came into my life in such an usual way, you litterly jumped into my arms and slapped me around the face being your normal self, but now looking back at it I wouldn't change a thing and I don't know what my life would be without you and I don't want to know. _

_Thanks for everything you have done for me, I now make you this promise to never let anyone hurt you, and I will always be at your side, and I will always love you no matter what, and I make this special deal with you, I will give you my heart with nothing in return but knowing you love me as much as I love you. _

_Your Samoan Roman_

Once AJ finished reading the letter like Kate she had tear in her eyes, Kate handed her a hanky so she could wipe the tears from her eyes, she also went around the table whispering something to Roman and kissing him on the cheek, before sitting back down, when she sat back down the dinner was severed both girls smiled. Dinner went pretty fast, then near the end of the dinner a waiter came out holding a huge cake with twenty candles on it.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Kate, Happy Birthday to you" sang everyone it the room, the waiter put the cake down on the table, Kate couldn't believe they found out about her birthday she never told anyone, but she was laughing as he birthday was next week the live Raw show, she looked at the cake noticing the picture was of her with Seth, Roman, AJ, Dean and Dixie altogether when they were on a trip to England. She made a wish a blew the out the candles.

"This is so sweet guys, Thank you, but my birthday isn't until next week" Kate said with a smile on her face, the waiter cut the cake and gave a piece to everyone, she let the waiters have some for being so good to the four of them. But there was one question that was on her mind, who told the restaurant it was her birthday, Seth, AJ and Roman looked confused.

"We didn't do the birthday bit, but at least we know when you birthday is?" said Seth with a cheeky smile on his face, Kate look shocked until a waiter came over and handed her another, letter.

_Dear Kate, _

_Sorry to say but I wont be able to see you on your birthday although I know it is the live show, I have arranged something special for you with Vince McMahon, something only my special little girl would get. But for now I hope you would settle with the birthday cake a week early with the picture of you with the people who have befriended you. _

_Love your dad (The Undertaker)_

Kate smiled at the letter, she should have known her father would never forget her birthday no matter where he was or what he was doing, the rest of the night went by quick, the entire date was paid for in-advance by two unknown people, the boys took the girls back to the hotel where, they had the night that they would remember for a while to come. AJ and Roman and Seth with Kate. The last thing that night was Kate kissing Seth on the top of his head goodnight, as he had his head lent against her chest. AJ was wrapped up in Romans arms all four of them falling a sleep after an eventful night.


End file.
